An Unexpected Kiss
by Magical Black Cat
Summary: Master Eraqus leaves Terra, Aqua, and Ven alone. As the morning progresses, Ven wonders why Terra and Aqua are so tired... so he decides to find out himself. Terra x Aqua Happy Valentine's Day!


Hi everyone! I just wanted to say that this was a Valentine's Day fic for my sister. I'm not a writer, she is, but I really wanted to do something special for her. Enjoy reading this fic, and please review! Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

Ven yawned, staring across the table at Terra and Aqua. They'd all gotten up bright and early to train, only to find that the Master had had to leave to see to the safety of one of the other worlds. Yawning again, he watched his companions; Terra was asleep, his head in his bowl while Aqua was leaning against him, unconsciously still trying not to nod off.

Shaking himself, Ven sat up straighter in his chair. "So, what do we want to do now the Master is gone?" he asked.

"Slwwdoijp" muttered Terra, voice coming out in an unintelligible murmur.

"Huh? What do you want Ven? The jam?" Aqua asked, jerking awake and automatically pulling the sugar jar slightly closer to her. Ven eyed it wistfully before shaking his head.

"No, I mean what are we going to do today? We can do anything, right?"

"Of course, Ven. Why don't you go set something up?" Aqua managed a smile, already starting to shake Terra.

As he ran off to set up a game, Ven couldn't help but wonder why Aqua and Terra had been sleepy…

Terra moaned when he felt Aqua shaking him. Why, of all days, did the Master have to leave today? He and Aqua had been up training all night, and had barely gotten to sleep. While they might have been able to get away with it during training, playing with Ven was another matter entirely. The boy was like an endless supply of energy. As he followed Aqua into the library, Terra felt his eyes starting to droop once more. He was jerked awake, however, upon seeing the room.

Whatever Ven had decided to play, the whole library was a mess. Books were strewn all over the floor, and Ven himself was in the middle, peering at a book. Upon hearing them enter, he turned with a grin.

"Hey guys! I know what we can do!"

"What Ven?" Terra asked, feeling a little wary.

"Why don't we play tag!" the smaller boy offered, smiling up at his friends. Terra felt his brain straining to comprehend what the scattered books had to do with tag even as suddenly Ven's hand touched his shoulder.

"You're it!" the boy cried before darting out of sight faster than Terra could've imagined was possible. Rapidly spinning, he saw Aqua also running in the opposite direction. Resigning himself to his fate, Terra ran after Aqua; hey, how hard could catching her be compared to Ven?

Aqua laughed to herself as Terra tried determinedly to climb up the now icy slope to reach her; after about an hour, it had been decided that magic and keyblade tricks would be allowed to even the playing field. Even as she watched him, she felt something soft nudge her in the back, and the next thing she knew she was sliding down the slope… right into Terra's arms. At first she froze, realizing where she was, before slowly looking up at the man in front of her. Terra looked just as shocked, but as she stared up at him both began to turn red.

"Ummm… Terra. You can let go now." She managed to get out, trying very hard not to meet his eyes.

Terra leaned down, hesitating before whispering something. "You're it."

Before she could say anything, Aqua's lips were grabbed by a kiss as Terra finished closing in the distance between them. Suddenly, she didn't mind the fact that Terra's arms were wrapped around her waist; they were the only thing keeping her standing.

Ven snuck away. He didn't want to interfere; after noticing how tired Terra and Aqua had been, he'd decided to do some research. In the Master's books, he'd found mention of a thing called Valentine's Day. After realizing what it meant, he knew why they'd been sleepy. Both of his friends had been wondering what the other would do today! Congratulating himself on a job well done, he headed towards the library to clean up, a heartfelt smile gracing his features.


End file.
